russelfandomcom-20200213-history
All for one!
By The Manila Times on January 29, 2017 Network war ceasefire for Miss U airing today The most beautiful day in the universe happens today as well as a ceasefire on the network war! Solar Entertainment, the official broadcast partner of Miss Universe, joined forces with all five free-TV channels—ABS-CBN 2, GMA 7, IBC 13, RPN 9 and TV5—as well as cable network ETC to give all Filipinos access to the grand coronation of the 65th Miss Universe pageant today. Live from the Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City, the live telecast across these networks begin at 8 a.m. “As the official broadcast partner of Miss Universe, Solar Entertainment shall bring unrivaled media coverage to every Filipino, happening on multiple networks and digital platforms. We’ve done so from day one and we will do so right through the coronation,” said Wilson Tieng, company President and CEO. TV5 and Solar executives sealed their tie-up for Miss Universe 2016 (from left) Mell Tolentino,network First Vice President; Chot Reyes, network President; Wilson Tieng, Presidentand CEO of Solar; and Tess Pascual, Solar’s Chief Commercial Officer Elaborating on the network partnerships, Tieng added, “Bringing Miss Universe to the Philippines is one of the top events that we have ever invested in. It was an opportunity that we did not want to miss, and above everything, we look forward to the coming together of all networks especially today.” “We’re very happy to be part of this with Solar and the other networks to bring to our Kapamilyas the Miss Universe on January 30. So abangan po ninyo,” said ABS-CBN chief operating officer of broadcast Cory Vidanes. She added that besides their free-to-air channel, Aside from ABS-CBN’s free-to-air TV channel, the Miss Universe the pageant can also be seen on digital television via ABS-CBN TVplus. GMA Network vice president for Program Management Jose Mari meanwhile said that he feels that the partnership between GMA Network and Solar Entertainment has always been fruitful so far, citing the successful broadcasts of Senator Manny Pacquiao’s fights as an example. “We embrace the partnership with open arms,” said the executive. The live telecast of the coronation will air live on the three free-TV networks, and on ETC with the following replays: 8 p.m. tonight via satellite on ETC, and on February 5 on ABS-CBN, GMA Network, IBC and RPN Network. TV5 meanwhile aired the preliminary swimsuit and long gown rounds over the weekend. Signed and sealed: GMA and Solar executives (from left) Tieng and Joey Abacan, Vice President for Program Management of GMA Network Inc. IBC and Solar executives signed and sealed their tie-up for Miss Universe 2016 (from left) Lito Ocampo Cruz, Execuive Vice President, Boots Anson-Roa, network President and CEO; and Tieng, President and CEO and RPN chairman. ''All three on board: ABS-CBN and Solar executives (from left) Evelyn Raymundo, Head of Integrated Acquisitions and International Sales and Distribution of ABS-CBN; Tieng; Cory Vidanes, Chief Operating Officer of Broadcast of ABS-CBN; and Catherine Lopez, Finance Head of Broadcast and Integrated News and Current Affairs of ABS-CBN ''